Lost Between the Two Worlds
by Jacqueline Potter
Summary: A girl, transported into Tortall, finds she belong there, and also secrets involving Sacherell and the Nonds. Set up in a funny way. (NB. Changed to PG cause of some plots and stuff in the third chapter... but I don't think it's much harm.
1. The Royal Forest Should Be Called The Ma...

I woke up at the call of my alarm clock at 5:30 am. Blindly stumbling across my bedroom to dress, I drew out some jeans and a polo fleece coat to ward off the morning breeze. Taking a walk at the local park, I stumbled across a 10 minutes bush walk. Exactly what I needed.  
I walked on, watching early birds flying through the sky, chirping at its sleepy   
friends to come out and play. There were trees in all sorts of different shapes and sizes, with some hanging halfway on the side of the hill, but never tumbled down.   
Some were twisted after decades of harsh weather, enduring storms and hurricanes.  
After a few minutes, there was a blinding white light ahead. I walked up to it. It was a hole. An oval the size of a half-meter diameter wide and three-quarters of a meter high. The hole had bright light shining out from inside, with black dust-like things sprinkled around floating in mid-air. The hole itself was floating itself, about up to my chin. I touched it. Instantly disappearing into the light, the force of pulling me in was so strong I fell.  
*******************************************  
"She's awake." A female voice called from outside a tent.  
A tent? Who would need a tent in a 10 minutes bush walk?  
I tried to stand up, but stumbled back down.  
"We found you unconscious." The woman explained. "Here you are." She   
handed me a mug. I looked up to see a short and slender woman in her mid-thirties,   
with flaming red hair and violet eyes. She had some strange-looking clothes on, so   
strange that it actually looked familiar. I also noticed she had a sword.  
Just why does she seem so familiar, as if I'd known her for ages? As if I read   
about her in a book or something. That's right. In fact, she looked just like Alanna the   
Lioness I often daydreamed about!  
A boy of about fourteen came up. He too, seemed familiar. "Hi..." he began   
shyly. Alanna saved him. "I'm Alanna. This is Roald, err, Prince Roald of Conte."  
Conte? Tortall! What?! But Tortall is just fantasy, three series of books written   
by Tamora Pierce! I can't be in Tortall, not the real Tortall!  
"I...I'm Alexandra Keith. Where am I?" I asked nervously.  
"Why, you're in the Royal Forest, of course!" Alanna sounded surprised.  
"Royal Forest?! But I was in Tauranga five minutes ago!" I cried   
"Where's Ta - To - Tau... what is it?" The Prince squeaked.  
No wonder he doesn't have many friends! He can't even go out to meet them!   
Here I thought the Royal Families were all strong political leaders, and never stopped to think one of them could be shy and timid! In all the Tamora Pierce books I've read, he never was shy!  
"Err, it's, err, in New Zealand, in Australasia." I stumbled out words.  
What is the fitting term for a prince? I forgot. Ah, that's right. Highness. I   
remembered. How could I have forgotten, after doing 4 year's research? I never felt so embarrassed before. Here I am, in conversation with the Lioness and the Crown Prince of Tortall, and I don't even know what to say! I feel so unprepared.  
Wrong explanation. I am unprepared. I never thought I would journey into   
Tortall.  
Calm down, and don't make things serious. After all, they're only humans. My   
other side argued back. You're not talking to gods.  
Oh yes I am. It's worse than talking to gods. I'm talking to legends!  
If you're going to be nutty, I won't argue. My other side shut down.  
"You two talk, I'm off to find game. By the way, you look so much like Sacherell   
when he was your age." Alanna walked off.  
What? Leave me with the Prince? No way! Come back, Alanna, I need you!  
At least Roald is just as nervous as I am. You can tell by the way he's fidgeting with his tunic.  
We were silent for a long time, looking at each other, as if searching for   
something. Finally the Prince found his voice and shyly asked, "Are... are you from another world or...or..." he faded away and blushed.  
"I think I skipped between worlds, err, highness. " I managed to squeak.  
"Please don't call me highness, my name's Roald." The boy argued, voice a   
little more confident than last time, but still very soft and shy.  
At once he seemed friendly.  
The conversation eased, and we chattered away, talking about Tortall, New   
Zealand, family, friends, everyday life. We were both very talkative.  
To friends, that is.  
"Dinner's ready," Alanna called from somewhere outside.  
The Lioness cooking dinner? I know she's learning to weave, but cooking...  
*******************************************  
I had a vision.  
Outside a castle, a girl of about twelve was tied to a pole, screaming. She   
wore a nightdress and was barefoot. An executioner held out a torch (the fire ones) and walked over to the girl, ready to light the pile of hay beneath her feet. The crowds were shouting with hatred and fear.  
Hmph. Who could that girl be, and what is that castle?  
"I think you came because Numair placed a magic doorway. Is there a blinding   
light, and you came here when you touched it?" Alanna asked.  
I nodded. At least, I think so.  
"Numair could get you back," Roald put in.  
"No way! I like it here! No more work!" I cried.  
"You can stay, and train as a page." Alanna answered, voice unusually   
thoughtful.  
What? I really can? Oh, this is beyond all dreams!  
When I got my excitement down, I said, "That'd be great, if I'm allowed."  
"Of course you'll be allowed. I'll talk to father about it, and he'll let you in. He always encourages me to make new friends." Roald offered, then added, "Besides, we have another girl page, so you won't be the odd one out."  
I was speechless. To become a lady knight, a lady knight of the Realm of   
Tortall!  
"Of - Of course I want to!" I felt like dancing. This is the best day of my entire life!  
That following morning, us three, with a company of a dozen of the King's   
Own who was there the whole time without me noticing, went towards the palace.  
The king, or should we say Jon, approved, as Roald said he would. That night, I   
went to the tailor, a grumpy old man who preferred to be left alone, and he shoved a bundle of clothes under her nose.  
"Ya rip'em, ya mend'em. And don't let me see ya for a'least 3 months!" He barked at her, almost shoving her out the door.  
I tried the clothes on. The formal uniform was a royal red and gold clinging hose with a cloth-of-gold tunic and a slim black belt with a small leather purse and a dagger.   
The dagger was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and probably the most   
beautiful I'll ever see. Gold-hilted, studded with an emerald and engraved with ivory.  
It must worth at least $5000 NZD!  
Probably even $10000 NZD.  
The hose and tunic were beauties, too. You don't get cloth-of-gold from the $2   
shop. The whole set of formal uniform must cost about $20000. The practice clothing and winter clothing, made of leather, wool and thick velvet, will cost about $10000.   
Only nobles could afford those costs around here!  
That made me think. Only noblemen's sons or daughters were allowed to become   
pages. Does that mean I'll become a noble? Or am I going to be the first page in the written history of Tortall that is a commoner?  
*******************************************  
The following two mornings made the decision.  
I didn't realise that I was nearly walking into the dreaded Lord Wyldon, or the Stump, as Neal calls him. He's supposed to get me a sponsor.  
"Who will sponsor Page Alexandra?" Every word of the Stump's was chipped   
from a granite block.  
"Sir, I will!" Someone called from near the back. Someone else called, until about half a dozen was interested.  
"We cannot have more than one sponsor. I do not understand why you   
weren't nearly as interested at another girl as you were with Page Keladry. And since you were the first to call, and also you would be a good friend, you're her sponsor, Keladry. But don't sleep together, like some girlies do." The Stump announced, then walked back to his study.  
Sleep together? Gosh, he really does think girls are weak and emotional.   
No wonder Kel hated him so much.  
"You know, you look like Lord Sacherell. Not his age. His childhood looks, if   
you know what I mean." Kel explained as they walked to the mess hall.  
Why does everyone think I look like Sacherell?  
*******************************************  
The next night Keladry and I served at the banquet in the Great Hall. All the   
important officials were there (you can change that to all of Jon's friends. It means the same people). We were lucky enough to serve a not-so-important important official if you know what I mean. Lord Sacherell. Just Lord Sacherell of Wellam, Commander of the Patrols against the Copper Islands and Carthak. A nice and short   
title, compared with some of the other people here...  
"Look at him. Don't you get why I say he looks like you?" Keladry proofed as they handed dishes out to the table, bowing every time a dish comes out.  
He does, too. In fact, he would have passed as my father! None of my   
parents and I have anything in common, except that we are humans. But he has my   
stubborn chin, pointed nose and light brown hair!  
"And he does. Hmm." I remarked, looking skeptical.  
I passed a plate to Sacherell. He looked up. You can tell he was about to   
smile, but he didn't. Instead, his eyes looked straight into my eyes, searching deep in   
them. He came back to the world, looking bewildered.  
"Who is your father?" He asked.  
My father? Why tell you who my father is? It's supposed to be private!  
"Aaron Keith, my lord." My voice was flat, flat on the ground.  
I nearly grinned at my joke. I wish 'be as stone' happens for me. Then I won't   
need to try that hard to stop grinning.  
What if I tried? Keladry could teach me something. Yes! She is the One. She   
would make a perfect teacher for that, having lived in the Yamani Islands for 6 years.   
She might even teach me how to use a glaive, and how to do a pattern dance!  
But more of that later. I need to serve. Serve Lord Sacherell.  
The man who looks like my father.  
*******************************************  
After the banquet, I found myself called upon to stay behind.  
What have I done?  
As people cleared, Alanna motioned me to go to her.  
"No offense meant, but have you realised your parents aren't your born   
parents?" She asked mildly.  
What?!  
Not possible.  
Well, I have heard of children who finds out their parents are foster, but surely that can't happen to me?  
"Yes, I know what you're thinking. Your parents are foster. But they don't   
know it. Memory had been inserted into their minds so they think you're their child."   
Alanna said bitterly. "This was one of the experiments Roger did. He doesn't care   
who gets harmed. Sacherell and Cynthera are your real parents. You were born into   
this world, of beautiful ladies and marvellous knights. It is Roger who brought you   
into the future, the year 2001. But you were born in 442 Human Era. Translated into   
your way of years, 219 Before Christ."  
How can...!? But I'm born on 1989! I have birth records to show for it!  
"Roger researched on everything you'll need to qualify as a person in the   
future, and forged them using illusions from magic. Although your world is very   
advanced, and has many devices against trickery, it does not have any magic. Roger   
is very cautious and clever." Alanna answered as if I told her that. I think her Gift lets   
her read my mind. I guess I'll have to get used to magic all around me.  
But the daughter of Sacherell! And that I was from Tortall!  
That... that means... I'm a noble! What's my title? Ah. Lady Alexandra of   
Wellam.  
No, no, no. Page Alexandra of Wellam.  
Oh, I am so lucky. One out of millions of New Zealanders, and I have been   
chosen. No one else.  
Ah, thank you, Mithros and the Goddess, ah, thank you for granting   
me...  
No time to pray now, not now. I've still got to talk to Alanna, then help   
clean the dishes.  
Once again, thank you to Alanna, who turned me into a noble, to   
Roald, who let me become a page, to Mithros and the Goddess, who let this   
happen...  
Hmph. I warned myself. This is no time to say thank yous.  
I opened my mouth, as if to speak, but no sound came out.  
Alanna saved me, like she saved Roald. "You are excused. Of to your   
chores now, Alex."  
Phew!  
*******************************************  
Born into a world of dishwashers, I am not used to washing dirty dishes with   
my hands.  
I wonder what would happen if I brought over a dishwasher? People   
would probably think it's a magical device or something.  
Whoops! Lord Wyldon's calling!  
*******************************************  
Finally, after two whole hours of tedious dishwashing, I'm off to my   
chambers. Duties as a page were more than I thought.  
Why can't the dirty stuff be done by the palace servants? It's not like   
they don't have enough money to hire more. Money pores in every day.  
Ah. I remember. Alanna said that she was taught from birth that no   
chore was too dirty for a true noble.  
But that's no excuse for giving us dirty chores! In Alanna's case, most   
of the servants got the Sweating Sickness, so the pages had heaps of work.   
That's a good enough reason. But here, there is no reason.  
Maybe they thought we had too much sleep. Six hours a day. A very   
long time.  
Or maybe they thought we had too much free time. -1 hour a day. That   
negative there is used because we don't get free time ~ we owe free time to   
the masters who teach us.  
I thought I was going to pray before I sleep. Let's do that, before a   
servant puts the candles out. 


	2. Now I Know How Alanna Feels...

Oh, I am so tired.  
No, change the so to soooooooooooooooooo. I think I had a second of sleep. But certainly a 5 minutes prayer won't make that much of a difference.  
But it did. I was so tired that when the bell rang I can't even get up, all I could do was helplessly putting my hands over smarting ears. The sound was loud.  
No wonder Alanna hated it so much.  
"Reading and writing, first class." Keladry told me as we approached the doorway.  
I wanted to say, 'But I know how to read and write!', like Alanna did, but decided it wasn't worth the breath. Besides, everyone would know when I get asked to demonstrate my skills. I have no intention of reading a long and boring poem, like Alanna had to on her first day because she knew how to read and write.  
You see? It's good to follow in someone's footsteps. You won't be the one to fall into the ditches and holes, because your hero, or heroine, already stepped into them, and you won't have to make that mistake all over again.  
Anyway, back to the topic.  
I looked at the door marked in a silvery plate, 'Reading and Writing' in fancy letters. What are they called? Ah. Calligraphic term is 'Gothic Script', or something or rather. A bit time-consuming to read. Maybe I do have to learn how to read and write.  
Read Gothic Script with the help of a computer, if there is one in the year 219 BC.  
Write calligraphy with a feather dipped in ink.  
Two things that are considered extra-curricular in the year 2001, the future, but two things that are considered normal for a noble to learn, here, in Tortall.  
Anyway, I opened the door and peeked in.  
Four rows of chairs formally arranged neatly, with feather, ink and pieces of parchment on each desk.  
I shouldn't of have come.  
This is like school, but worse.  
The first class, and I'm already falling asleep. I walked with Kel to the next door. It read:  
'Mathematics'.  
Uh-oh.  
After another torturing class of formal nobles' etiquette, it was a nice change to see the word 'War History' on the silvery plate hammered in the next door.  
I might be saved from death after all. The classes must of have been arranged this way, so when all the pages are about to fall asleep, an interesting class comes and forces open your eyes.  
I had liked history all my life, but learning Tortallan war history and knowing it is Sir Myles that is teaching us, history became ten times better.  
No wonder some goodie-goodies at our school says they like a particular subject.  
Am I considered a goodie-goodie now?  
No, I hope not. Goodie-goodies will have to do all the chores. As if we don't have enough chores already.  
Now I know why Alanna wanted to run off after two days. '...you are very hardy to have made it that far...', quoted from Myles.  
The miserable bell rang again.  
What?! A whole hour had been? I was so obsessed, I thought we had only just come in!  
At least we get lunch. My stomach is roaring. We wake up at five o'clock, as my watch tells me. The time here is the same as New Zealand time.  
My watch. What will I do when it runs out of batteries?  
Maybe in the summer holidays I could go back to Tauranga and buy some stuff.  
Anyway...  
As I recall, the first class after lunch, it's swords!  
Hooray for the marvellous page training that I could finally learn how to use a sword!  
Um, lunch first.  
*******************************************  
Guess what. Everyone gets to have fun flapping a sword, but because I'm new, I get a whole year's training with a staff 'before you go near a sword!'.  
I was furious. No swords for a year! No wonder Alanna wanted to quit.  
No. Sorry, Alanna. Not quit, of course not.  
Err, what word is suitable...Ah. She wanted to protest.  
BY THE WAY! STOP GETTING OFF THE TOPIC!  
Yes, yes, yes, Mistress Other-Side-Of-My-Mind.  
Maybe becoming a knight isn't such an easy thing.  
Harder than learning karate, but at least easier than Yamani training.  
Next hour is Getting-Whacked-Around-By-A-Boy-With-The-Heaviest-Stick-In-The-World time.  
My favourite.  
No, no, no. I'm so sorry, Hakuin Seastone, for abusing your lesson topics. It's 'defence' time. ("Not meant to let people hit you, Alexandra!")  
Oh, but I thought that's what you're here to learn, defence, and not letting people hit you! What's the point of learning it if you already knew how to do it in the first day?  
(Oh well. Anders said to Kel once, "It is not your place to question what your masters want you to learn. Your place is to obey.")  
Easier said than done, Sir Anders.  
Grumpy old Ezeko shouted at me for the tiniest things like going out of line.  
By a millimetre. (or a milli-inch, here)  
("Be as stone." I really need Kel's teachings now.)  
Finally, at 7pm, we're back to our chambers.  
Not to play and have fun. To study and do homework. (16 different subjects, today. Kel told me sometimes it gets up to 30.)  
I joined Kel's study group in Neal's chambers.  
But I'm already asleep. While large and small bruises speckled my body, making it unable to function properly (like moving arms and legs), large and small bruises speckled my brain, making it unable to function properly (like working out 5 very hard mathematical problems).  
And all this is just the first day.  
How am I supposed to keep this up for 7 years, not mentioning that squire's work is more harder and have more extra chores? ( O, I just mentioned that. Just forget that I told you.)  
Impossible.  
("You know better than to say that word!")  
Sorry.  
But this is just torture.  
("The idea is to train them, Wyldon, not kill them,")  
I know so much quotes, don't I?  
*******************************************  
Ah.  
Bed glorious bed,  
Hot blankets and...  
Hmph. I must be thinking at Oliver at the moment, aren't I?  
Not now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I still have training to continue.  
*******************************************  
"And who is this kid?" Someone grabbed me from behind.  
I turned, to see a boy of about 13, with floppy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was of medium build, with developing muscles and limbs. His clothes were so tidy, he must have spent hours on it. Hard pimples shot out of his face, turning him into a monster. He is ugly.  
"And who are you, ugly monster?" I smartly replied.  
"No one is to talk to me like that," He snarled. "And when I say that, you say 'yes, my lord,'."  
"Yes, my lord Ugly Monster," I answered smugly, eyes never leaving his. "unless it is a crime to add two more words to your title."  
He gasped with fury. Luckily, I was just in time for Roald to spot this and announcing, "As I remember, Edgar of Nond, you have duties in the stables."  
Edgar glared at me, and stomped off.  
Ho. I thought Roald was the shy one. He doesn't seem so shy.  
Oh, well. Now I've made my bully, like Ralon or Malven or Joren of Stone Mountain. But someone with a bigger temper.  
Nond. Isn't that Francis's fief as well?  
Yes, it is. 


	3. I Made Myself An Enemy

So tired... Another boring day at the palace. Somehow I wish that Edgar would land a kick or punch on my shoulder. To refresh myself a bit, and to have something to do, caring for my wounded shoulder.  
Hooray for the pages' training that I will now be tested for magic! Finally, It's my turn. Waiting for hours on the line. Worse than trying to buy a ticket to the movies.  
"Hmph. You've got magic," (Yay!) " But it's not the Gift." (Ohhhh...) "You'll be tested by Daine for Wild Magic," (Yay!) "Not now, though." (Ohhhh...)  
"When shall I be tested, madam?" I asked politely (or as politely as I can. My friend Cara always say while I'm around there is no such thing as politeness).  
"Make an appointment with her. She is now very busy. There had been a strange disease in the Royal Forest and she's tending the birds." Mistress Aurelia told me.  
"Yes, madam."  
*************************************************  
I quickly made for the Wildmage's rooms. Shooting past a staircase, knocking over a servant, running past paralyzed pages, checking door-to-door for the words 'Veralidaine Sarrasri' scratched in silver.  
Jacqueline of Naxen(no), Amelia of Jesslaw(no), Charles of Malven(no)... Ah ha! Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri. I looked around, wary for some reason, then knocked. She was replied by a muffled voice. Then , half a minute later, Daine popped up and opened the door. "Hullo! Aurelia told me. I have some free time tonight, after dinner. You can see me then." She exclaimed, then went back to work.  
That afternoon we pages went back to school - er, palacework - in the practice courts. Everybody have been tested. The magic training begins tomorrow, with a few Mithran masters helping Mistress Aurelia out. I hope I do have magic. It'll be so cool to send sparks flying across the room and make invisible walls and heal my always-aching head by just touching it. I wish, with all my life, that I have magic.  
So mote it be.  
**************************************  
There really is something wrong with that room. See how it's sparkling strange colours? It's not just magic. I squinted at the silvery plate. Sarah of Nond. Hmph.  
Nond, Nond, Nond. I've gotta see about them. Something wrong with the Nondians. Or what every you call them. I've better check them out.  
I'll begin with Edgar - the easiest target.  
***************************************  
After another dumb session with Getting-Shot-At-With-A-Blunted-Arrow-And-Baby-Bow (sorry, Ezeko, I mean Archery) I fell into a swoon. When I woke up, Ezeko came over and barked at me. Hakuin Seastone saw this and took me to the healers, with me arguing all the time that I'm perfectly (well, not that perfect, to tell the truth) alright.  
I was just tired, from Aurelia peeking into my brain. They needn't go that far.  
"She's not too bad. (You can say that again!)She just need some rest then she'll be fine." Duke Baird nodded at Hakuin, who thanked him and walked me out of the room.  
"Now, Alex, you're excused from work today, but I expect you to be back to normal tomorrow." Hakuin told me.  
Yay! Excused! That word 'excused'! It is a word that can destroy all evil, a word that can make stars fall, a word that can make a hurricane turn back, a word that powers the earth! It is all-powerful and almighty!  
Ahum, getting back to my rooms is the first step to freedom.  
******************************************  
Dinner finished! Now I know there's something I've gotta do now...what is it?!  
What have I got now?  
Ah. That's right. See Daine for magic testing.  
Stumbling around corners, shooting past a staircase, knocking over a servant, running past paralyzed pages, checking door-to-door for the words 'Veralidaine Sarrasri' scratched in silver.  
Ah. Finally, Daine's suites. I knocked on the door.  
"Ah, Alex. Come in, come in." Daine smiled.  
I walked in.  
*****************************************  
And so here I come out with a note to Aurelia.  
  
Aurelia, this girl doesn't have Wild Magic, but I'm sure there's something about her. Numair says it is similar to Jon's magic. See what you can do about it.  
Daine  
  
So I've got Jon's magic.  
Jon's magic?!  
What the -?  
Can't be.  
What is so special with Jon's magic? It's just a Gift, like anyone else's.  
Er, let me think...  
The Dominion Jewel?!  
Could that be it?  
But it's an object, not a human. Or doe that mean I can hold it?  
Oh well. I'll find out soon enough.  
*******************************************  
I just can't believe it. I wanted to have a Gift, and instead, the Gods gave me the one and only Dominion Jewel magic! I'm just as powerful as the Jewel myself for all these years, and I didn't even know!  
I don't have to learn, for I've already got the knowledge! Imagine! I could do anything! I can destroy the evil, make stars drop from the sky, create an earthquake...  
Speaking of which, let's go by and eavesdrop the Nondians with my newly discovered magic.  
"You can't do that! It'll b'easy ta spot! No 'un could missit!" A female voice shrieked, thick with commoner accent.  
"I've got it all planned and ready," Another calm and educated male voice sounded.  
"Bu' what about tha' page? Alex?" The woman pressed on. "She's goin' t'be a hard 'un, what wiv ha magic!"  
"Ah. The loody bitch. I've got something planned for her." A third, raspy voice sneered.  
?! Wha-?! What the-?!  
The company was still going on.  
"It'll be ready next week. It's the perfect plan. Even Roger will jump out of his grave and dance at the beauty and complexity of the plot! No one will be there to stop us. So we're agreed, then? Tomorrow, East Clearing, sixth bell?" The first educated voice instructed.  
The conversation ended here as they walked out of the room. I've got to get to them, tomorrow, East Clearing, sixth bell. I've got to see what they're up to. 


End file.
